


The Language of Love

by sidewinder



Category: Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little PWP fluff to ring in the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is written entirely for fun and not for any profit. No attempt is made to supersede or infringe upon the copyrights held by any television or film companies upon which this story is based.

New Year's Eve in Carson City had come and gone, and now that the saloon had finally closed its doors, and the last over-enthusiastic reveler was locked up at the jailhouse to sober up and sleep it off, the town's two chief lawmen could finally call it a night.

"Oh man, I'm glad that's over. That was one hell of a long night," Roy O'Bannon declared as he stepped inside the hotel room that had become his home, ever since being appointed sheriff. He tossed off his hat and jacket and made a direct path for the bottle of whiskey sitting on his dresser. Turning to his partner, he asked, "But now that that's over and done with, how about a toast to the New Year?"

"Okay," Chon Wang agreed, though he warned, "just a little" as Roy began to generously fill two glasses. Chon had his own room at the hotel, right next door to Roy's, but it didn't see very much use. Thankfully the hotel staff was discreet enough never to ask why Chon's bed never needed to be made in the morning.

"Now's not the time for 'just a little', Chon, it's time to celebrate. Past time, since we were stuck watching and minding the peace while everyone else was having a good time tonight." Roy handed Chon one glass, and held his own up for a toast. "To the New Year," Roy declared.

"To the New Year," Chon repeated, taking a careful sip of the potent alcohol while Roy downed all that was in his glass in one shot.

Roy put down his glass, and looked at Chon with a particular smile and gleam in his eyes that he only ever shared with his partner, in private. With one small step Roy was close enough to lean in and kiss Chon, slow and easy, with just a light flick of his tongue over Chon's lips before he pulled back. "Mmm, to lots more of that in the New Year, all year and every year..." Roy said.

Chon shook his head and smiled. "All day, every day, if you had your way."

"And what would be wrong with that?" Roy asked, his hands reaching for Chon's vest and making quick work of undoing the buttons.

"If I was young, like you, nothing," Chon answered, sighing in appreciation as Roy pushed the vest back and down his arms, and began massaging his shoulders. "But I need rest, sometimes."

"What about right now? What do you need right now?" Roy asked, running his hands down the front of Chon's shirt, down lower to rub the front of his pants.

Chon shuddered at the feeling of those familiar hands against him, warmth spreading through his body from the touch--and from the burning look of desire in Roy's eyes. It was so hard to ever say no when Roy looked at him like that, with such need for _him_. "I need you, Roy," was the only answer he could give.

Roy echoed his sentiment with a kiss that was much more demanding than the first, and continued with building passion as they fumbled to remove each other's clothing. No slow teasing and stripping was in order for this night--Roy's touch made it clear that he wanted nothing but to feel Chon's bare skin beneath his fingertips, and he would stop at nothing until he reached that goal.

When the last piece of attire was shed and tossed to the floor, Roy grabbed Chon for a full embrace, moaning at the delightful feeling of skin against skin. "God, you feel good," Roy sighed, hands gliding down Chon's back, down to his ass. "You always feel so good, so hard...I love your body..." Chon murmured a soft agreement, savoring the warmth between them. Roy's skin was so soft and smooth, his body warm and enticing to touch. It wasn't a warrior's body, but it was strong and attractive in its own right.

They stood, kissing, touching, embracing, slowly working their way toward the bed. They fell on it together, hard enough to make the old metal frame creak in protest. Roy pinned Chon beneath him and began kissing his way along Chon's neck, down his chest, pausing over one nipple to lick and bite it playfully. Chon gasped, and Roy smiled, moving over to the other nipple to give it a similar treatment. Chon closed his eyes and gave himself over to the pleasure of Roy's touch and kisses, letting the younger man do as he wished. Chon had known lovers with more skill and experience than Roy, but none who matched Roy's enthusiasm--and obvious affection. It had been his joy to teach Roy all he knew about sharing pleasure with another man, and to watch Roy discover things about a man's body and the pleasures it was capable of.

Roy moved lower, and lower down his lover's body, until his kisses reached the tip of Chon's erection. Chon shuddered, then moaned, as blistering wet heat enveloped his cock. He opened his eyes and looked down at Roy, whose blue eyes looked back up at him, sparkling with delight. Roy sucked down on him hard, while his hands slid under Chon's ass, massaging him and working him closer and closer to the edge of climax with his hands, lips, and tongue. Roy stopped just before Chon came, and urged the older man to roll over. Chon smiled and did as he was told, drawing in a deep breath and clenching his hands into fists as Roy's hands spread his cheeks, and then his tongue ran a wet trail down to his anus.

Sweet, erotic torture continued without mercy, Roy using his tongue and then moistened fingers on Chon until the former Imperial Guard was begging for more, for Roy to come inside him. He could barely form the words in English any longer, for that required more concentration than he was capable of at that moment. "Roy....please..." he groaned, and sighed appreciatively when at last Roy moved up his body, pressing his cock against Chon's ass. Chon welcomed him inside, dismissing the pain and initial discomfort as Roy pushed into him. A little pain was nothing compared to the joy he felt, hearing Roy's moans of delight.

"Oh god, Chon, I want you," Roy sighed, his breath falling hot and moist against the back of Chon's neck. "So good to be inside you...always want to be here...it's so _good_..." Roy slipped his hand around Chon's waist, reaching for his cock, and they gently shifted into a spooned position, side by side, body to body. Roy thrusted into Chon in time with the movements of his hand around Chon's erection. Chon let the pain and pleasure wash over him, become one, become nothing but complete fulfillment at being here with Roy, so wanted, so desired, so loved.

It was impossible to hold back any longer. Chon came hard into Roy's hand, shuddering and gasping as each continued thrust of Roy's cock inside him set off another burst of almost unbearable pleasure, almost too much to endure. But soon Roy cried out, one last thrust bringing him to his own completion.

They lay together, unmoving, silent, holding on to the moment as long as they could. A sigh of regret escaped Chon's lips as Roy finally released him, his now soft cock slipping out from inside Chon's body. Chon rolled over to meet Roy for a long, slow kiss, sealing the night's union with tenderness.

"Mmm," Roy sighed, laying his head back on his pillow and casting a sleepy, dreamy look in Chon's direction. "I love that. I love being inside you." He paused and reached out to run his hands through Chon's long hair, twisting a lock of the black, silky strands around his fingers. "I think, maybe... I'm ready to know what it feels like to have you inside me."

"You sure, Roy?" Chon asked. Roy had always been too afraid to try that before, and Chon had not pushed him. He had figured that the moment would come, some day, when Roy would be ready. It pleased Chon to know Roy trusted him enough now to ask for it...that he loved him enough to want that most intimate union with him.

"Yeah, next time, all right? 'Cause you always look so damn satisfied afterwards...I figure it's gotta feel good...even if it looks like it ought to hurt like hell."

Chon smiled and promised him, "Next time...and do not be afraid. I would never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't." Roy leaned in for one more kiss, then snuggled in against Chon's shoulder. "Tell me again, how do you say 'I love you' in Chinese?"

"Wo ai ni," Chon answered.

"Wo ai ni, Chon. Wo ai ni."

Chon smiled and kissed the top of Roy's head. He knew Roy meant it in whatever language he said it, but somehow it always seemed more real, it meant more to him, to hear it in the language of his home, the words he'd known since childhood. "Roy, wo ai ni."

Roy snuggled closer and yawned. "Mmm, say something else to me in Chinese."

"What?"

"Say something. Anything."

"Why?"

"I like the way it sounds. I wish I understood it. It's like..." Roy trailed off, was silent for a moment, and then sighed. "It's like, the one thing that stands between us sometimes, you know? You're from a totally different world than I am, and you speak a different language...when I hear you talking to someone from your own country...I don't know, I just feel like I see and hear a different side of you then, one that I can't share. And I wish I could."

Chon took in Roy's words, understanding what he was trying to say. Then in Mandarin, he said, " _I know how you feel, Roy, I feel it sometimes as well. There are so many things I wish I could say to you, but I don't know how to put them in words, in your language. Some things, I think, cannot be translated. Some things about my life, you could never understand, and why they make your love so special to me._ " He paused, memories of the past coming to his mind. He accepted them, and the pain they had brought him, but now he found he could let that pain go like he never had been able to do before. " _We come from such different worlds,_ " he continued, " _I don't understand how we ended up here, together, except that it was somehow meant to be._

" _Roy, all of my life, I never felt that I belonged, no matter where I was or what I was doing. But here, with you, I feel as if I've found where I'm needed, where I belong. Some day, perhaps, I can explain all of this to you. But for now, just know that I love you, and I always will._ "

Roy was silent for a long time--Chon wondered if the younger man had simply fallen asleep, lulled by the soft sound of his voice. But then Roy said, "Wow..that was beautiful."

"But...you could not understand it."

"I think I understood enough. It's not the words that matter," Roy said, running his hand lightly over Chon's chest, over his heart, "it's what's behind them that counts."

Chon thought about that, and had to agree that Roy was right. He squeezed his lover's body gently and said, "It is almost morning. We should sleep now."

"Yeah, right, sleep, good idea," Roy agreed with a long yawn. "Good night, I mean, good morning, Chon."

"Good morning," Chon repeated, smiling to himself as he closed his eyes and let his body finally get the rest it needed. Before he drifted to sleep, he couldn't help but think to himself that this was likely to be a very good year--perhaps the best one he had ever known. He looked forward to seeing where it would lead him, in this new world and in this new life that he had found.

End.


End file.
